starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Jessamin Traverts
Jessamin Traverts is a Sith apprentice who studies at the Sith Academy. She is secretly a member of the Central Command Operatives, working an unofficial mission for her brother, Darth Kharonos. Birth and Childhood Jessamin Traverts was not her parents' biological child. Instead, she was one of several genetic daughters of the traitor High Inquisitor G'llem Harkas, ruler of the Anari Sector and nemesis of High Inquisitor Seren Teancum Mordavo. Her mother, born Keitlyn Aina Olamne, had married a farmer named Bethel Traverts. They tried for a child through in vitro fertilization, and Harkas' genetic material was substituted for Traverts'. Though she came from a farming background, Aina Traverts was a distant relative of Harkas and of his second cousin, Senior Inquisitor Le'ran Olamne - another traitor prosecuted and executed by Mordavo. Jess was raised by her parents, along with her older brother Mor, who also came from the Traverts' gene bank and was thus a son of Inquisitor Harkas. Harkas had died when Mor was a small child, and his plans never came to fruition, but years after his death his associate Quinis Asanis hunted down Harkas' genetic children and recruited nearly all of them into the newly formed Detori Order. Jess was one of them; a young child, she began training aboard the space station that had been the original Twilight Praxeum, while Mor was sent to Sabii Base. Their parents never discovered the truth about their genetic origins, nor did Mor and Jess. Training and Youth Jess was trained as a Detori for several years. At age ten, however, the Sith Empire invaded the Anari Alliance and Mor broke out of Sabii Base with several fellow defectors. He assaulted the Twilight Praxeum and rescued Jess and several other children, who he took to the distant Republic world of Filve. There, they constructed a home, and Mor began to teach Jess and the other Paladins (all the former Detori) the ways of the Light Side. He brought their parents there to farm the oasis, and for a while they were a happy family. Mor died suddenly in 13 ABY, and Jess ran away for almost a year. She returned sadder but wiser, and found that his spirit, bound to his sword, had persisted and would continue to train her. She continued to have her issues with the Dark Side, as did most of the Paladins. That, and their association with Lyn-Char Beorht's massacres of Darksiders, kept them from joining the Jedi, though they sometimes claimed the title. In 18 ABY, Ashin Varanin and Ald Sorosel came to visit and contracted Mor's spirit to help construct Ashin's armour, Contempt. Over the subsequent weeks, the Paladins were convinced to join the Sith'ari Centrality as equal members. Darion, Volan and others joined the Central Command Operatives; Mor, freshly resurrected by Darth Sirena's magic, took the name Darth Kharonos and became an equal member of the Dark Council. Jess went to the Sith Academy, where she developed an association with Rave and a disgust for Ander Kell. Powers and Skills Jessamin is a teenage Apprentice-level Forcer. Her powers are exactly what one might expect, with a higher emphasis on personal discipline than most. She wields a sabre with an alchemical basket hilt. She knows some of the principles of alchemy.